A Fickle Thing Called Destiny
by Suckerforavengers
Summary: Your stereotypical 'OC falls into the Marvel Universe' but actually getting completed...maybe? Actual Summary: I'm pretty sure that at least most of us day-dreamed of themselves getting sucked into the world of Marvel, same thing with Luna Black. Walking back to her apartment, the last thing she expected is for her dream to become true, but what if it's actually a nightmare.
1. Chapter 1

Let's just say that Luna Black was NOT having a good day.

She arrived late to a lecture, spilled coffee all over her new Marvel T-shirt and missed her ride back home. Not to mention the shit ton of essays they've been assigned by their professor.

Life simply sucked.

Especially when you move to a new city where you know nobody there. Basically, her social life wasn't exactly….social.

She walked the streets of New York, grumbling under her breath, "Study Medicine, they said. It'll be fun, they said. I should've just opened a small cozy comic shop with the regular customers, familiar scent of comics, shelves full of my favorite characters' action figures, but NOOO. I just had to listen to my parents and study medicine− HEY, WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING YOU LITTLE S−" Luna was cut off abruptly as a kid rammed into her. Her head hit the edge of the sidewalk and everything turned black.

The last thing she thought about is how she should've opened a goddamn comic shop.

++*let's pretend this is a page break**let's pretend this is a page break*++

 _"The time has come. Wake up the child."_

Luna felt a hand on her shoulder, shaking her awake.

"Just 5 more minutes, Mom," she muttered incoherently.

"I am not your mother, you naïve mortal."

"Wow, Mom! You really have been practicing your…."

Luna bolted upright, her eyes widening with anxiety. Nothing around her felt familiar at all. She scanned her surroundings and couldn't believe what she was seeing. It was breathtaking. It had an air of magnificence.

"Am I dead? Am I in heaven?" she said in a small voice. "Who am I kidding, of course I'm not in heaven."

"Silence, peasant. We do not have much time left," one of the strangers explained.

Luna turned her head only to find 3 women completely dressed in white. They had long, golden hair cascading down their shoulders with vines intertwined in them to form a crown on their heads.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Luna asked.

"We are the Nornir. Beings that rule the destiny of all living creatures. We currently reside in Asgard. I am Uror, and those are my sisters Veroandi and Skuld. Your presence is in dire need in order to fulfill certain destinies. More specifically the destinies of the people from -what you would call- the Marvel Universe," she said in a calm, graceful manner.

"…You're trying to tell me that the Avengers are real, and that I'M being sent there to make things right," Luna raised her eyebrow, "And pray tell, how am I supposed to believe all of this? How do I know if this isn't just a dream?"

"It is your choice whether or not you want to believe this, however, it is not within your control to decide if you are being sent. We will send you to the people who need you most, whenever and wherever. Although we cannot directly interfere with your actions, we can provide you with some indirect help," explained Veroandi.

"We have also come to the conclusion that you might be put in certain situations where, unfortunately, you cannot handle without any…..special abilities. Therefore, we have decided that it would be best if you were endowed with the powers of telekinesis and telepathy." Skuld pressed her lips into a thin line as she waited for an answer.

"As much as how these powers are cliché, I'm still probably gonna need them," Luna shrugged, "I still don't believe that any of this is real, but I'm just gonna flow with the dream. Plus, why on earth would you want a 24 year-old to help you? Aren't you guys like gods or something. How do you even know if I know anything about the MCU?"

"We have already explained to you what we are and what we do. There are circumstances, such as this, where we must engage a mortal with the destinies of others to adjust their fates. We know every little detail of your life, especially your love for Marvel. You have the required determination, stubbornness, and information to stop a devastating war to occur," Veroandi responded.

"What war? You mean, Infinity War?" she gaped. "You expect me to just barge in their lives in the middle of a war. Yes, they would trust me from the bottom of their hearts." she drawled sarcastically.

Uror glared at her. Luna unconsciously backed away, "Yeesh, if looks could kill….," she muttered.

"We are running out of time. There is no time for your imprudent behavior. If you could kindly keep your sarcasm to yourself, you might actually be able to understand what you'll be doing," Uror smiled coldly.

"We acknowledge the fact that they might not trust you," Uror continued, "thus, we are sending you to each of them –individually- to befriend them, so that when you meet them again in the future, they would already know who you are. However, there are certain events that you must not dabble with. Such as Loki's attack on Earth, Ultron, the fight between Steven Rogers and Anthony Stark, and the death of several mortals."

Luna did not agree with that at all. "Deaths I can't prevent?! Can you name them? I swear, if anybody who I remotely like dies just because of your terms I'll…"

Skuld rolled her eyes and responded, "Benjamin Parker, Ho Yinsen, Rebecca Banner, King T'Chaka, Yondu Udonta, and Odin."

Luna frowned, "Am I allowed to tell them about all of this whe− if I get there?"

"When the time comes to reveal the truth, you will know," replied Skuld.

 _"Why do they have to be so cryptic and posh?"_ Luna thought to herself.

A sudden cold breeze pressed against Luna's skin and a wave of dizziness hit her.

"It is time. The child must leave this instant," Veroandi ordered.

"W-what wait I still didn't ask if…." Luna mumbled as her eyes grew heavier each second until she completely blacked out.

 _Luna groaned as she cracked an eye open but quickly squeezed it shut when the light blinded her, "Huh, I don't remember making it home yesterday….."_

Her eyes suddenly flew open and she glanced around her surroundings. She was in the center of a room that practically screamed the 1940s. Standing on her feet, she walked around the room as she gazed at all the pictures and objects scattered around. It was like she's been living here for years, except everything seemed…antiquated?

 _"I'm guessing this is Steve's timeline. And that I'm living here, now."_

She didn't realize she was in different clothing until she passed by a mirror, and what she saw was a very outdated version of herself; her brown hair was curled and pinned back, and her dress was in patriotic colors with puffed shoulders.

She headed outside the house and tried her best to memorize the way back. While she was walking, looking for nothing specific.

 _"Now, what?"_ she asked herself _, "I'm in the 1940s -a decade I know nothing about except that World War Two took place in those years- looking for a blonde guy that could be practically anywhere. Nice. Why does everything happen to me? I guess I could sign up as an army nurse or somethi−"_

"NEXT TIME YOU'LL THINK BEFORE YOU OPEN YOR FUC−"

Luna felt or maybe even heard something inside her head tell her to follow that man's voice. And she did.

"Tsk, Tsk. You kiss your mother with that mouth? ," Luna grinned, as she recited one of Nick Fury's famous lines.

"This isn't of your business, doll. Now go home before you get hurt too," the man threatened. Behind him was a frail and very bloody Steve Rogers struggling to get up on his feet…..again.

Luna slowly walked toward them, quietly muttering under breath, "Those powers better not let me down."

But Luna had a plan.

She wasn't just going to expose her abilities in front of them.

"You gonna punch me, doll?" The man laughed and stretched his arms outwards. "Come on. Give me the best you've got."

Luna felt a hum of energy travel down her arm as she raised it and punched the man's face. Anybody who may have seen this moment would think her punch was so powerful it knocked him out, but it was actually Luna using her telekinesis power to force him to black out.

She was surprised of how easily she managed to control her powers, especially since it's her first time using them. _Must be the Nornir's doing._

Luna glanced at Steve, "You okay?"

"Yeah, but I had it under control," rasped Steve weakly.

Luna scoffed, "Sure, and I'm the queen of England."

She helped him up on his feet.

"What was that all about?" she asked.

"A few words he shouldn't have said," Steve explained as he wiped the blood off his nose with his sleeve.

She eyed him with concern, "You need help patching up?"

Steve shook his head frantically, "No, it's fine. I can deal with it on my own."

Luna narrowed her eyes, "Do you even have a first-aid kit at your place."

"Y-yeah, I do?" Steve replied, shifting his gaze to the floor.

"Yup, you're coming with me. Don't worry, I won't kill you or anything." Luna assured.

"The fact that you said that makes me worry even more."

"Eh, whatever. Now, come on. I live just down the block."

Steve followed her hesitantly until Luna unceremoniously grabbed his arm and dragged down the street and into her house.

Steve cocked his head to one side, "Are you new here? 'Cause I've never seen you in this neighborhood before."

Luna fumbled through her kitchen as she searched for the kit. "Uh, yeah. I moved here a couple of days ag− AHA FOUND IT."

She opened the kit, pulled out some antiseptics, and started treating the cuts on his face. "I came here to apply as a nurse in the military. What's your story?"

"I'm actually headed to a training camp tomorrow. If you want you can join me, since you don't know your way there….I mean, if you want to. You don't have to. You probably already know the way ther−" he rambled, hissing at the contact of the medicine on his wounds.

Steve Rogers being uncomfortable around a woman. Iconic

"Perfect. Where do you want to meet up?" she asked as she got up to wash her hands.

"Oh-Uh I can pick you up from your house at noon," he said as he got up to leave, "and by the way, I'm Steve. Steve Rogers.

"Luna Black. It was a pleasure to meet you Steve Rogers, and please don't get yourself into tight situations again."

Steve grinned, "I'll try my best. Thank you. For helping me, you know."

"No problem. Just doing what I'm best at."

Steve turned around and showed himself the way out, and as soon as she heard the door close, she flopped herself on her bed.

Then all hell broke loose, or in other terms, her inner fangirl completely lost it.

 _Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod. FUCK. I, Luna Black, just had a civil conversation with none other than STEVE FUCXING ROGERS ASDFGHJKLJDDHDJHZKFJHAJHDFJGKSKS. STeVe RoGerS, as in CAPTAIN AMERICA._

Luna took some time to calm down and started thinking about whether or not 5 years of studying medicine in the 21st century would be enough to be approved as a nurse in the 1940s.


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up early, Luna prepared herself for whatever shit that day would hold. Steve came right on time, and they started walking down the street together. There was a big height difference between them, since Steve was only 5'5'' and Luna was about 5'9''. Girls would always envy Luna's height, but she knew that everything came with a price; ranging from frequent back pains, to having no curves whatsoever.

"Ah, so you are the knight in shining armor that saved my damsel in distress," a voice chuckled behind them.

Steve and Luna whipped their heads back towards to the familiar voice.

"Buckyyyyy," Steve groaned, "Could you stop saying that, please?"

"Nope," Bucky laughed, his eyes twinkling in joy, "Steve told me all about you. I'm James Barnes, but you can call me Bucky."

Luna smiled warmly. She always had had a soft spot for the Winter Soldier. "Nice to meet you Bucky. I'm Luna Black."

"Heard you wanted to apply as a nurse," Bucky commented.

"Yeah, I'm actually headed to a training camp with Steve. You wanna join us?" Luna asked.

"Oh I don't know. I wouldn't want to intrude on you two," Bucky replied as he grinned mischievously.

Steve blushed at the insinuation while Luna just laughed it off. She never has been the one to be embarrassed easily.

"You afraid of some competition, Barnes?" Luna chided.

Steve stood there gaping.

Bucky just scoffed and slung his arm around Steve's shoulders. "Would you look at that, Steve? We've got ourselves a new friend."

The trip to the camp went smoothly and once they arrived, everybody went off to do their own business. Turns out the military has been desperately searching for more army nurses, so Luna doubted they would reject her.

She was making her way back to the tent where she and Steve agreed to meet up, when someone suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her into a tent.

It was Bucky.

"Sorry if I startled you," he began, "but I've been meaning to talk to you all day,"

Luna's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. What could he possibly want to talk about?

Bucky continued, "I wanted to say thank you. For what you did for Steve."

"Like I said to Steve before; just doing what I'm best at." Luna answered offhandedly.

"Not many people do that." He fixed his gaze on her.

"What? Tending people's wounds?"

"No. Helping others,"

"Oh."

That was her only reply. She really couldn't think of anything else to say. She was baffled with his response.

But before she could even try to come up with something to say, Steve barged in clumsily.

"Hey, guys− oh, am I interrupting something?" he asked.

"No, not at all. Bucky was just asking me whether or not I got accepted." Luna lied smoothly.

"Well? Did you?"

Then, Bucky came to her rescue.

"She was actually about to head there. They still didn't give her any feedback,"

"Yup, so if you would excuse me," Luna said as she slipped out of the tent and marched her way to see the results.  
Obviously, she made it, and when she checked which site she would be sent to, she wasn't really surprised that Bucky and Steve were going there too. Coincidence? She didn't think so. The Nornirs really did plan out everything

After those events, the trio became inseparable and it's only been one month since that day. Anybody would always find them together laughing and when they're not, they still manage to draw a smile on people's faces; Steve protecting the innocent, Bucky helping the helpless, Luna healing the injured. They were like the golden trio.

However, laughs and jokes aren't always the cure to the depressing state of war. Days would go by with without Steve's pure laughter, Bucky's incredible humor, and Luna's witty sarcasm. They would all work on whatever they're doing with tense faces, hard gazes, and withdrawn expressions. Only a few words would be passed along, and the day would fly in complete silence.

There were those rare moments where Luna would catch Steve and Bucky so carefree and happy. She would smile sadly, because she knows that these moments are extremely short-lived. She would smile sadly, because these genuine smiles would never last forever. She would smile sadly, because she knows she'll never see one of those again. So she tries to never miss them. Making sure those grins are etched into her mind. And maybe –one day in the future- after all the scarring from the events that would occur, she would be able to see the edge of their lips curl upwards again. But now she just makes the most of it.

++page break++++page break++++page break++++page break++++page break++

Something was wrong.

Luna felt that something was out of its place.

It wasn't like a bad case of flu or something.

It was like a tingling sensation in the back of her head; trying to remind her something.

Like a dream you can't remember after you've just woken up.

She spent the whole day with an uneasy attitude. Steve and Bucky kept shooting her concerned glances, and attempted to lighten up her mood.

The day went….surprisingly well, which made her even more anxious, but she ignored the strange feeling and abandoned all her troubled thoughts.

After she treated her last patient, Luna met up with her 2 friends and walked around the site.

Bucky broke the silence, "Are you okay? You were on the edge, today."

"I'm sure it's nothing, but I have this weird feeling," she replied.

Steve gave her a worried glance, "A weird feeling? What do you mean? Like a bad feeling?"

"Yeah. A bad feeling," Luna breathes out shakily.

"Well we can assure you that nothing bad will happen to you," Bucky said firmly.

"Oh really? How?" Luna raises an eyebrow.

"Anything or anyone that harms you will have to go through us first," Steve exclaims loudly as he puffs out his chest.

They all stared at each other, expressionless, then burst out laughing. But were cut off when a blood-curling scream echoed throughout the whole camp.

Hairs standing on the back of their necks, the three of them ran the opposite way everyone else was running. They tore through the crowd, pushing against the scurrying mob, to find a man with a red logo on his shoulder patch. Hydra.

He shot a blast of energy from his very high-tech weapon, and hit a soldier. The soldier was instantly vaporized, leaving nothing but his ashes. The weapon wasn't just killing them. It was incinerating them.

Luna was terrified, yet confused. This wasn't part of the timeline, and how did Hydra manage to develop a weapon this enhanced?

Bucky grabbed her wrist and whispered into her ear, "Run. Hide. You can't stay here. You weren't trained for this."

"What?! You think I'd leave you guys here?" Luna cried out.

"Please, Luna. Listen to us. If you stay here, you'll die." Steve begged.

"So will you."

"Goddammit, Luna. Please," Bucky pleaded, his voice shaking.

"I can't just−" Luna argued, but was thrown to the ground as people shoved themselves forward, in attempt to run away.

Separated from Steve and Bucky, Luna started thinking of a plan. She would do anything to save those two. Even if it meant exposing her abilities. Even if it meant killing somebody.

Luna was furious. And she never really used her powers in a state of rage, so she didn't know what to expect. She spun on her heels and sprinted to the site of chaos. Steve and Bucky weren't in her sight. Was that a good or bad thing?

She slowly, yet determinedly approached the maniac with the gun, wondering if she could force his mind to fall into unconsciousness, just like she did to the man who was attacking Steve the first time she met him.

She was facing the assassin's back, raising her hands to aim, but she froze in place when he turned his back and aimed at her. She ducked, completely out of instinct, and frantically searched for a way to contain or destroy the weapon he's armed with.

The first thing that came to her mind is to crush the weapon, but that may cause the energy inside it to be unleashed and kill everybody around them, so she ditched the idea.

Troops of armed soldiers stormed in, each carrying a weapon. Luna knew they'd all die; it only takes a few seconds for dozens of people to get incinerated. As the army fought valiantly, Luna knew her first plan was the only plan she can probably carry out, since she doesn't have much experience with her powers. If she could, she could've forced his heart to stop beating, but she doesn't know how.

She reverted back to plan A. Now, she has to think of a way to execute it without killing everybody else.

It was like a light bulb lit up over her head.

A force bubble, of course.

The problem was she only knew how to create one while being inside it.

That meant she might die.

Could she do that to Steve and Bucky?

If she didn't, they would turn to ash.

Maybe they already did.

She hesitated, but made her mind when the tortured screams leaked into her head.

Raising her arms once again, a buzzing feeling surged through her veins to escape her body in the shape of a wispy, grey vapor. As it was escaping out of her fingers, the energy was weaving itself together to form a dome around her and the terrorist. He turned his head around looking for an escape, but the dome had already surrounded them.

Luna clenched her fists, sending her powers to crush the machine gun. It cracked and crunched in his hands. He dropped it in fear and backed away until his back hit the force field. Luna narrowed her eyes, focusing heavily on her doing. She heard her name being shouted and turned her head to spot Steve and Bucky pushing around the hordes of people and lock eyes with her. Their eyes were red and stinging.

Bucky broke out, running towards her. "No. NO! STOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! YOU'LL KILL YOURSELF!"

Steve was behind him, his eyes welled up with tears. "Please, don't leave us," he said, voice quivering.

Luna shook her head, "It's the only way."

The light inside the dome was becoming brighter. Any second now….

"Goodbye," Luna whispered as she smiled weakly.

The light flared out and the dome disappeared. The Hydra soldier was gone and Luna was replaced with ashes.

Steve fell on his knees, clutching onto what's left of her from dust.

Bucky just stood there, tears streaming down his eyes and kept mumbling the same words.

"She's gone."


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING IN THIS STORY EXCEPT FOR LUNA BLACK. (my dumbass self forgot to disclaim.)**

* * *

 _"_ _No. NO! STOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! YOU'LL KILL YOURSELF!"_

 _"_ _Please, don't leave us,"_

 _"_ _It's the only way."_

 _"_ _Goodbye,"_

 _"_ _She's gone."_

Darkness.

That was all she could see.

She was dead…..right?

Yeah, well Luna literally forgot everything the Nornir had told her.

She actually thought she would die.

Steve and Bucky think she died.

 _Shit._

Luna jolted upright. "Ugh," she groaned, as she buried her head in her hands.

She stayed in that position until the throbbing faded, then looked around, and all she saw were those stereotypical, neat, modern houses. She wasn't in the 1940s, that's for sure, but she wasn't in the 21st century eith−

 ** _CRASH_**

She whipped her head towards the sound. It came from the house across her. Shouting and yelling filled the silent air. Didn't the neighbors notice all that racket? She probably shouldn't interfere.

"But that's what I'm was destined for," she smirked to herself.

She jogged to the front door and tried to open it.

Locked. Of course.

She bit her lip as she tried to focus her energy to turn the lock open.

"NO! NO! DON'T HURT HIM!" a woman screamed.

"DADDY, NO! DON'T HURT MOMMY!"

 **THUMP**

Luna was terrified.

What horrors would lie behind that door?

As Luna struggled to open the door, her heart thumping was the only thing she could hear as she thought of what she would find inside that house. Whatever it was, it didn't sound like good news.

Luna knew she was about to see some fucked up shit right there. A woman and child screaming at a man to stop hurting them.

Plain abuse right there.

But a lot of people in the Marvel universe were abused; Clint, Bruce, Harry Osborn, Mary Jane, and others Luna can't remember.

But Clint ran away and joined the circus. Harry and Mary Jane lived in the 21st century, so they probably weren't even born yet.

But Bruce fit all the possibilities.

A young Bruce was behind that door.

 ** _Click_**

The door creaked open and Luna found herself staring back at glassy, dead eyes.

Rebecca Banner.

A four year-old kid was weeping over her body.

It was a disgusting sight.

Luna shakily tip-toed across the room, until she felt something warm seep into her shoes. Blood. Dark crimson blood pooled around Rebecca's head, matting her hair to her scalp. Her body lay next to the stairs.

Somebody pushed her from the stairs, to her death.

Brian Banner had killed her.

Luna had seen a lot of things in her life, but this…this was revolting.

This was murder.

Brian was nowhere to be seen, so Luna hurriedly sat next to Bruce and softly whispered to him, "Hey buddy, we need to get out of here or else you'll get hurt too."

Bruce flinched and started kicking her with his legs.

"It's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm here to help."

Bruce stopped kicking, peered at her cautiously and sniffled, "I can't leave Mommy here. I have to make sure Daddy won't hurt her. Please."

Luna was heartbroken. An innocent child hovering over his dead mother, begging her to help the women.

"Honey…uh, we'll come back to her after we make sure Daddy won't lay a finger on anyone, okay?"

Bruce hesitantly nodded and stood on his feet. Luna took his hand in hers and carefully walked to the door.

"Now, where do you think you're going?" a man's voice cackled psychotically from behind.

Luna's heart jumped, as she turned her head with fear-filled eyes. She tightened her grasp on Bruce and slowly backed away towards the exit.

"Tsk, Tsk. It's rude to leave early, you know. We still have a bunch of fun activities to do." Brian grinned maniacally, and suddenly shot forward.

Luna yanked Bruce with her and ran to the top of the stairs. She told Bruce to go and hide in his room while she 'figures' things out with his dad.

She might sound calm, but oh boy, she was going to die of fright.

Beads of sweat trickled down her temple as she tried to think of something. Brian was swaying drunkenly and slowly made his way up the stairs. Luna climbed another flight of stairs and waited for Brian to show up. She gathered all what was left of her courage and narrowed her eyes as she created some wisps of energy from her hands.

She was drained. Physically and mentally. She felt as if someone was ripping out her veins, and bit her tongue to stop herself from screaming in agony.

When Brian finally showed, she threw her hand in front of her and a ball of grey, crackling energy shot out of her hands. It smashed into Brian, causing him to tumble down the stairs. He hit his head on the last step with a loud thump, then silence filled the air.

Luna fell onto her knees and started heaving for air. Her insides were burning. She curled herself into a ball and stayed like that until she realized that Bruce was still hiding. She stumbled aimlessly through the corridor to hear Bruce's sobbing echoing from a bedroom. Luna limped to the room and found Bruce huddled in a corner, his face mashed against his knees.

She cradled the crying boy into her arms and closed her eyes.

What the fuck did she get herself into?

After a minute or two, Bruce fell asleep, his head leaning on her shoulder. She gently placed him on a bed and tucked him, then braced herself for the…sight? Making her way down the stairs, she was welcomed with an unmoving body of Brian Banner. Her breath hitched. Did she kill him? She checked his pulse and sighed in relief when she found it. She stared at him, when, unexpectedly, Brian opened his eyes. Luna yelped and fell on her back, but Brian didn't move a muscle after that.

"I-I can't mo...move," he croaked. Luna froze. Was he paralyzed? Did she do this to him? No. If she hadn't, he would've harmed Bruce. Plus, the Nornir don't seem to complain about, so –technically- she did her job.

As she was calling 911, she realized that this was a stupid thing to do, but it was too late. She explained to the operator the incident, leaving any suspicious details. It was simple, and Luna can lie very smoothly; the front door was open, and she heard some strange noises inside so she felt the need to see what was happening in there. She pushed Brian off the stairs in self-defense. Perfect.

The cops came, and, sadly, so did the CPS.

"Since the mother died and the father is in no condition that allows him to raise a kid, the child must be put in a foster home. Once we find a suitable family for him, he'll leave."

Luna scratched her neck, hiding her disappointment. She did not like this. She's seen way too many movies to know that foster homes aren't the best.

"Could I temporarily become his guardian, until you find a family?" Luna blurted out.

The social worker pressed his lips into a thin line, "This is, usually, not within our protocols, but considering the circumstances of both the boy and the foster home, I think that would work. You have permission to take the child tonight, but I'll be coming over tomorrow with the guardianship papers, and to see whether or not your place of residence and source of income is suitable for the kid."

Luna nodded and an address she's never heard of slipped out her tongue before she could realize. She hid her surprise to avoid any skeptical looks from the social worker, and climbed up the stairs to get Bruce.

She found a bag and shoved almost every article of clothing Bruce had in his drawers, and a stuffed animal she found on his bed. She gently picked Bruce up and exited the house.

It was like the way to her house was carved into her mind. It wasn't that far; only a block away. The house was very spacious and she had A FUCKING CAR. A NICE SLICK CAR. She was jumping with joy. Of course, the house keys were in her pocket. Again….such a coincidence.

She lay Bruce down on her bed and took off his shoes. He curled up against the pillow and started snoring softly. She smiled, then went to take a look around her house. It seemed very, very expensive. She found out that she was a doctor working in a hospital, but according to her e-mails, she's taking a 12-month break. Damn. Those 3 witches really take everything into consideration.

She took an hour-long shower, and plopped herself on her bed next to Bruce. The following day, she woke up at a very ungodly hour. 7 a.m. was way too early, but she couldn't go back to sleep, so she made sure the house looked clean and appropriate for a child to live in. Checking how much she had in her bank account, Luna almost fainted when she saw the amount of zeroes. She was filthy rich. Well, now she doesn't have to worry about the source of income.

Walking to her bedroom, she headed to check on Bruce. She found him rubbing eyes, then staring at his surrounding in confusion. Luna entered the room and sat down next him, "Hey Bruce, did you sleep well?"

He flinched and crawled away from her, "Where am I? Where's Mommy? Who are you? Please don't hurt me. I'll be good. I swear. Please."

Luna was taken aback. The fuck?

Then, she almost face-palmed. Right. Abusive Dad.

"Hey, hey. Everything's ok. Your Dad won't hurt you, anymore. You're safe. As long as I'm around, nothing is going to touch you."

Ugh. That was probably the cheesiest thing to say, but it's Luna. The girl that has no idea how to deal with emotions.

"Not today," she sighed to herself.

Bruce seemed to loosen up a bit. He's been through a lot, so trust wasn't an easy subject for him.

"Can I sit closer to you?" Luna asked.

Bruce eyed her tensely, then nodded hesitantly.

She scooted beside him and bit her lip, "Are you okay?"

He nodded, but Luna doubted he was.

"Uh….my name is Luna Black. I'm a…uh− a friend of your Mom's. You're in my house 'cause your dad is in the hospital and can't take care of you."

"But where's Mommy?" he furrowed his eyebrows.

Nice.

How do you explain to a four year-old that his mom is dead?

"Mommy was hurt badly, so the….uh angels had to take her."

His big brown eyes welled up with tears, "Mommy's dead?"

Shit. He does know what death is. She looked at him sadly and nodded.

Luna was a person who squirmed when someone hugged her or just touched her. She wasn't a very emotional person. Basically, she was very awkward, but she decided that she was comfortable (and lucky) enough to hug the child version of Bruce Banner

"I'm sorry Bruce, really. But at least Mommy can be happy now. Your Dad won't hurt her anymore. She's safe up there."

"But she left me here. Alone," he whispered, fat tears sliding down his cheeks.

"You have me," she said awkwardly, hoping he doesn't burst out crying again.

"Thank you," he mumbled against her shoulder.

"No problem,"

He unattached himself from her and shyly looked away.

"How about we take a shower and change our clothes, okay?" Luna asked.

Bruce nodded. He was taking a shower alone after he insisted he knows how to. Luna knocked on the bathroom door, but there was no response, so she walked in to find Bruce in the bathtub with a focused expression. The bubbly water reached up till his chest, his hair full of soap.

"Need some help?" She pointed at his hair.

Luna was the eldest of the three children in her family, so all this was not new to her. She had way too much experience in this.

Bruce fiddled with his fingers, then nodded.

"Why didn't you just call me to help you?" Luna asked.

"Daddy always tells me that good boys take care of themselves without any help."

"Honey, you're only four. We're supposed to help you. Yes, you have to take care of yourself, but whenever help is offered, you don't reject it."

"But I don't want to bother you. Daddy gets angry when I show him my Legos."

"Well I'm not your Dad, so if you want to show me something, even if it's just a flower, you show it to me, okay?"

"Okay. Thank you, Luna."

After the shower, while she was combing his hair, she talked to him about the guardianship thing.

"A man will arrive here today to see if my place is good enough to live in until they find a perfect family for you, okay? I know I suck but until then, you are stuck with me," she said, teasingly.

Bruce giggled but stopped shortly, "I can't stay here forever?"

"You want to stay here?!"

"Yeah. Of course. You're the best!" he grinned.

Awwwwwww. He said she was the best. Now she's way too emotionally attached. _"Wait. Does that mean when I disappear again, he'll think I'm dead?"_ Luna questioned internally. She can't do that to him. He'll be devastated. I mean, Steve and Bucky looked miserable, and they're GROWN MEN. He's FOUR. Why do the Nornir have to make her disappearances an overly dramatized fake death?

"I'm sorry Bruce. Really, I am. If I could keep you, I would. Don't worry, I'll make sure the family you'll be sent to are the best. But I can't stay here. I'm leaving. I don't know when, but I'll make sure to see you before I do, okay?"

"Promise?"

"Promise," she nodded firmly.

The minute they both looked clean and fresh, the doorbell rang.

Luna opened the door and welcomed the social worker inside. Bruce stuck to hiding behind Luna's legs.

She gave the guy a tour around her house, and explained to him her financial state.

"Everything here seems suitable. But, I'll still have to talk to Bruce. Alone."

"Of course," Luna nodded. Bruce looked scared but she smiled at him assuredly.

She left the room and headed to the kitchen, and a few minutes later, both showed up content-looking.

"Here are the papers. You'll have to sign here and write your phone number here…."

Luna read the contract, signed and did whatever the hell she had to. Once they were finished and the social worker left, she threw herself on the couch. He climbed up on the couch and curled himself beside her.

"This was a very tiring day. Right, Bruce?"

"Mhmm," he replied.

They both fell asleep on the couch.

Luna had seen those stereotypical movies where a guy wants to raise a kid and he's like "It can't be that bad" then everything turns into shit.

This was NOT one of those situations. Quite the opposite actually.

She thought it would be the hardest thing she'd ever do, but it was pleasantly easy.

Probably cause Bruce isn't the kind of kid that would cause a tantrum if he doesn't get candy before bed.

She's also figured something else out.

He's a _fucking genius_.

Luna knew Bruce Banner was smart but, the fuck?

The toddler can beat her at chess.

At first she thought she accidently moved a piece, causing her to lose.

But no, no, no, no, no. She ended up playing rounds and rounds and Bruce won every single one of them. So she started developing his abilities.

Now according to the comics, after Rebecca Banner dies and Brian is plead not guilty, Bruce gets stuck with his father. Which means he probably just got locked in his room without any adult to realize his brilliance. Luna will not allow that happen.

So she began teaching him the basics in Mathematics, English, and general Science, and everything's been going absolutely fantastic. This kid was a miracle.

Shocked couldn't even begin to describe what Luna felt, aside from pride −of course. So she took the matter in her hands, and called the social worker, telling him about Bruce. Next day, Bruce did some sort of I.Q. exam that declared him as a kid genius.

Now, finding a family for Bruce won't be that hard. Everybody wants their kid to be smart.

Bruce started taking private lessons and was becoming more intelligent by day. At first, Luna was afraid all these lessons would burn him out, but was proved otherwise by Bruce's exuberance and eagerness. It's been a month now, and Bruce's level was one of a 12 year-old.

Luna was proud.

* * *

SOOOOOOOOOOOO did ya enjoy.

If you did pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeee review. IM Sorry I'm late but I couldn't have any access to wifi... you get the shit.

Comment what time and day is best for you guys for me to upload.

thanks

-suckerforavengers


	4. Chapter 4

Yes yes I know I know. I'm 2 weeks late. And I have no excuse whatsoever, so if you feel a sudden urge to insult me. Please, be my guest.

 **DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN LUNA.**

"Luna, have you seen my jacket?"

"Check the couch. I think you left it there this morning," Luna shouted from the kitchen.

It's been exactly 6 months since Luna has become Bruce's guardian, which, mind you, wasn't the easiest task, even with the Nornir's influence. However, it was more manageable with Noah – the social worker who originally placed Bruce in her care (and who recently became her friend) − but she was surprised by how long she's stayed with Bruce. Obviously, caring for a kid with an abusive past wasn't all sunshine and daisies. Luna has woken up way too many times by Bruce's screams and pleadings, his clothes soaked with cold sweat.

Bruce's nightmares were getting less and less, while Luna's were getting more and more. She hadn't actually digested the fact that she died. That she almost killed somebody. That she saw a dead person lying on the floor. Those lifeless eyes staring back at her. Bruce trembling in fear. Bucky yelling her name over and over again. Steve breaking down, weeping and sobbing. The memories, although very brief, haunted her dreams. Flooded her mind. Silenced her thoughts.

Did she help them?

Or did she make things worse?

"Found it. Thanks," called Bruce, snapping Luna out of her disconcerting train of thoughts.

"Are you ready?" Luna asked. She had promised to take him out for ice cream tonight.

"Yup. C'mon, let's go," he giggled, as he dragged her to the front door.

"Okay, okay," Luna laughed.

They got in the car, drove to the park, and bought ice cream.

BUT, obviously, there was more to the story.

Noah had called a couple of days before and said that he found a family that wanted to foster Bruce. The family was respectable, intelligent, and very easy-going (the other families were so strict to the point where Luna thought it was torture). Luna had met them and they were just what she was looking for. Bruce would fit in perfectly. She had visited other families, but she would always get this nagging feeling in her gut that keeps saying NO, NO, NO, NO. However, this time, she knew they were the right choice. It could be just an instinct, but she knows it's the Nornir's way to help her choose the suitable family.

As much as how it pained her to choose a family for Bruce, she know it was better than leaving him homeless, and although she's been with him for almost a year, she doubted he would even remember her when he grows up.

IF he ever met her in the future.

"Luna, look, look! It's a four-leaved clover," Bruce squealed in excitement.

"Wow, honey. Do you know what the means? You're gonna be the luckiest guy on earth."

Bruce smiled even wider and clutched the clover closer to his chest, "I'm never leaving this out of my sight."

Her eyes softened and she took a shaky breath, "Listen, Bruce. Remember when I agreed to take you in as your temporary guardian. Remember when I told you that I can't stay here forever. That another nice family would take you in."

"Uh huh," Bruce crinkled his nose in confusion, as he tried to catch up with what Luna was trying to say.

"Well Noah called yesterday and told me that he found the best family ever. He said that they are so excited to meet you." Luna bit her lip, waiting for his response.

Bruce's smile was wiped off his face, replaced by the most heart-breaking face a person could ever imagine. "I don't want to go to another family. I want to stay here with you."

"Honey, I know. And I want to stay with you too, but I can't. I'm leaving soon, and if you don't have a family to go to, they'll put you in a foster home."

His eyes welled up with tears. "Do you have to leave me too? Mommy did. So did Daddy. And now you. Is there something wrong with me? Am I broken?" Bruce sniffled.

Fuck. How the hell would you ever respond to this?

"Oh my god Bruce. Don't you ever say that, okay? You are a very bright, talented and lovable child. And I swear Bruce, I really do, that if I could stay with you forever, I would."

Bruce's glassy eyes tore into her gaze, until he stretched out his arms with a clenched fist. He opened it to reveal the clover he found. "Here," he said, thrusting it into her hands, "I don't want to leave you without any good luck. This will keep the bad guys away. This is so you can be the luckiest person on earth. Maybe it will give you enough luck to see me again."

Luna looked at the clover and smiled sadly, "I'm already lucky, because I have you."

Bruce flung his arms around her neck, burying his face against her shoulder.

++pageeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee break+pageeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee break++

Tomorrow was the day. The day Bruce was going to live with the other family. The day he was going to leave Luna.

He, of course, had met them before. More than once. Maybe 5 times. And he liked them. A lot. So Luna wasn't nervous about that.

Luna just wasn't ready.

She wasn't ready to let him go.

She wasn't and still isn't ready to let go of Steve and Bucky, so how the HELL would she be ready to leave a kid. She tried to spend as much time as possible, but it still didn't feel enough.

Goodbyes were NOT her specialty. She hated them. Whether it was someone traveling or dying, she would always despise the moment where this one word would slip out of anybody's tongue.

Noah was picking Bruce up at noon, meaning Luna had ONE day left with him. Today was the day.

There wasn't a place they didn't go to. Not a toy they didn't buy. Not an arcade they haven't played in. They literally did everything, and when they came back home, they could not lift a muscle.

Throwing themselves on the couch, they fell asleep, side by side, just like their first night together.

And now their last.

How ironic.

Surprisingly, they woke up really early, and Luna started levitating the newly-bought clothes and toys into his bag. Her powers were no secret to Bruce. It had been a bit of a shock for him when he found out, but Luna felt it would be easier to explain to a kid than to an adult.

After they finished packing up, they sat on his bed, his head leaning on her shoulder, absorbing the last hour they have with each other.

Luna never got the chance to properly say goodbye to Steve and Bucky, but she did with Bruce. Although Bruce was still in front of her, she still felt that emptiness in her chest. It could be a friend leaving your house after a fun night, or a friend leaving his life before getting to experience the rest of it. Who and why don't matter. It's the twisted feeling of regret that you haven't spent enough time with them. That this maybe the last time you'll ever see them. That you might not ever get the chance to tell them what you've always wanted to.

"I'm gonna miss you," Luna murmured into his hair.

"I'm gonna miss you too, Luna," Bruce replied softly, his voice thick with emotion.

"Just remember that I'm−" Luna started, but was cut off abruptly by the fire alarm.

"What the he− Bruce, stay here, okay? I'm just gonna check on something." Luna said, her heart racing.

She opened the door, only to be met with roaring fire, completely blocking their way out.

It's impossible for the fire to have spread that fast. Luna knew what was happening. She was about to leave. She had that nagging feeling, similar to the one she had when she 'died' in Steve and Bucky's timeline. But she had quickly dismissed as she was way too focused with Bruce to care about it.

She had to get Bruce out of here.

She hurriedly grabbed his bag and knelt down beside him, "Bruce, honey, I need you to pay attention. The house is on fire, and the only way we can get out is by the window. I'm gonna levitate you out to the front yard, okay? I'm not gonna drop you."

"But the fire is about to reach the room. You won't make it out in time. You'll burn," Bruce sobbed.

They felt the house shake and rumble. The fire was eating up everything.

Luna grabbed both his shoulders, "Bruce, whether I make it out or not, I need you to know that this is not the last time you'll see me. This is not goodbye."

Bruce nodded confusedly, holding his stuffed animal that Luna gave him at his 5th birthday. Luna opened the window and quickly levitated his bag down to the ground. She looked at Bruce, "Ready?"

"Uh huh,"

But before she even called her powers, Bruce rammed into her and sobbed, "Do you promise that this isn't the last time I'll see you, that this isn't goodbye."

Luna smiled weakly and nodded, "Not goodbye,"

She kissed his forehead and told him to hold tight onto his stuffed animal. Luna raised her hands and slowly began levitating him safely to the ground. She was shaking so badly.

Once his feet touched the ground unharmed, Noah appeared in front of him. From his point of view, the house was almost gone. The red, searing fire devouring the whole house. He felt a flicker of hope when he saw safely on the ground and Luna from the bedroom's window.

"Come on, Luna! You can make it!" Noah shouted.

"Luna! Get out! Come on!" Bruce cried out.

Luna looked behind her, and saw the fire licking and engulfing her surroundings. She climbed out of the window, but the minute she stepped on the roof, it broke beneath her and she fell right into the burning house. Noah and Bruce were screaming her name on the top of their lungs, tears brimming their eyes.

Luna crashed and toppled until she hit the ground. It was painfully hot. She felt her body heating up, her eyes squinting from the light of the fire. She couldn't breathe. She was suffocating. Luna clawed at her throat and started heaving, attempting to suck in some oxygen. Luna got up on her feet to get out the burning house.

Her sight started getting blurry; black shadows spreading from the corner of her eyes right to the center. She swayed left and right, holding her head between her hands and fell on her knees. It was getting hotter and hotter, and her skin started irritating her. Her head becoming heavier, as if her body couldn't handle its weight anymore.

When she couldn't get rid of the frustrating feeling on her skin, when she couldn't fill her lungs anymore, when her head was too heaving to be lifted, when her vision became too blurry and dark, and when she felt like her flesh was going to melt off her bones like candle wax, her head hit the floor and silence took over.

"I'm sorry, but we couldn't find a body."

"….."

After he heard those words, everything going through Noah's mind seemed to blur together into one simple thought; she was dead. _Luna_ was _dead_. Noah had hoped, no wished, that Luna had somehow miraculously survived the fall, that she's just going to pop up suddenly out of nowhere with a cheesy smile on her face as if this whole thing was just an elaborate hoax, a joke.

But no.

This was real.

All of it.

And as much as he just wanted to curl up in a ball and mourn the loss of his friend, he knew that's just out of the question; because curled up under his arm was a little Bruce Banner sobbing his tiny heart out.

"It's gonna be okay, Bruce." Noah said, trying to comfort the child, but in reality, he was just trying to comfort himself.

Bruce suddenly stopped crying, cradled Noah's face in his small, chubby hands, and met his eyes with such an intensity, it made Noah wary.

"It's all fine, Noah. You know why? Because Luna told me that this wouldn't be the last time I'd see her. That it wouldn't be goodbye." Bruce assured firmly.

Noah just sobbed harder, and tightened his arm around Bruce, searching for more comfort. This kid's innocence and belief that she's still out there made Noah's heart break into even smaller pieces.

It should've been him soothing Bruce, not the other way around. Yet here he was, sobbing on the poor kid's shoulder, while he silently whispers in his ears,

"She's not gone."


	5. Chapter 5

HEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYY. I'M BACKKKKKKKKK. this chapter has been written ages ago, but my procrastination skills proved they never falter.

 _"_ _I'm gonna miss you."_

 _"_ _I need you to know that this is not the last time you'll see me. This is not goodbye."_

 _"_ _Come on, Luna! You can make it!"_

 _"_ _I'm sorry, but we couldn't find a body."_

 _"_ _She's not gone."_

Gasping for breath, Luna threw herself upright as she continued to wheeze.

Dying sucked.

Her first 'death' wasn't painful at all, but this one was extremely agonizing. The pain still lingered, fading every second. She felt as if her skin might be charred from the scorching fire, but when she inspected her arms, all she saw was her olive-toned skin. She ran her hand through her hair and took a deep breath. The next time she'd meet those 3 old women, she'd have a LONG talk with them.

How do you forget to tell someone that you would be leaving a timeline by dying? AND that the passing away thing is actually real and you would have to suffer a death you'd be coming back from?

Luna shook her head and got up on her feet. She did a whole 360○ turn, taking in all her surroundings. Tents were scattered around the plain field, circling a massive circus tent−

WAIT. Circus tent?

That meant she was, no doubt, in Clint's timeline.

Luna had always taken a huge liking to Clint, probably because they shared a few things in common.

Sarcasm, humor (mostly wrong-timed), and bluntness.

But of course she couldn't ignore how understanding, loyal, and trust-worthy he was− is.

The site had such an eerie feel to it, opposite to what a carnival or circus usually does. The brightly-lit fairy lights that were draped around the circus tent were now dull and dead. The place was lifeless and it reminded Luna of those stereotypical horror movies where a spirit haunts a carnival and kills whoever steps foot into it.

Luna sprinted towards the circus tent, but abruptly stopped. She stiffened as she heard groans of pain tearing through the tranquil silence of the carnival's site. She spun on her heels, cautiously heading towards the sound. As she neared the tent, the moans and screams became louder and more gut-wrenching.

Heart pounding in her chest, Luna shakily tip-toed to the tent and tried to understand what's going on by the shapes and silhouettes she could see. To Luna's luck, the tent was full of holes and rips. Squatting down to the ground, Luna peeked through a hole.

Suddenly, all the shouts of agony coming from the inside were fading and all she could hear was the thumps of her heart throbbing in her ears and ribcage. Her hands turned clammy with sweat as she swallowed the bile that was rising in her throat.

Inside the tent was an almost dead Clint Barton.

Two dark figures were towering over him, smiling sadistically as they softly whispered incomprehensible words. The more she looked at Clint, the more Luna's dragged breaths grew heavier.

Luna's thoughts were intensifying as she hurriedly tried to remember when this had ever happened in Clint's timeline. She obviously excluded the movies, as they barely talk about his past. Although she had read his comics 12 years ago, she knew she could still recall the events if she tried hard enough. She was driven out of her thoughts when the whimpers coming from the tent drilled themselves back into her head.

His shoulder was twisted in an odd way− definitely dislocated. He was curled up in a ball and holding his stomach as he bellowed in pain. Luna was anchored into her place and did not know what to do, but the second she saw one of the men lift his foot to kick him, she lost it.

Luna's eyes flashed angrily when she heard Clint cry out in pain, and barged inside the tent. She felt a buzzing sensation coursing through her veins and for a second, her hazel eyes morphed into a steely silver. The two men jumped in fear and started backing away. Raising her hands upwards, strings of grey wisp shot out and laced the 2 men's bodies, lifting them up in the air. They thrashed and flailed mid-air in attempt to get themselves back on the ground. Luna took a few steps towards them, narrowing her eyes as he inspected them. One of them oddly resembled Clint.

And that's when it hit her. The events she read in Hawkeye's comics flooded her mind.

She remembered what happened. Clint found out that the Swordsman, his mentor, was stealing money from the carnival. The Swordsman thought beating him up was enough to silence him.

She looked back at the guy that looked like Clint.

Barney.

His brother.

Jealousy is a weird thing.

Luna shook her head as more memories poured into her head, filling the gaps of the story-line.

Barney was bitter about Clint being picked over him at almost everything, so when he knew about the Swordsman's doing, he stood with him against Clint. Barney accused his brother for not standing with his mentor and also decided that beating him up was the only way to resolve all this.

She gave them a disgusted look and clenched her fist, forcing them to lose consciousness and plummet to the ground. Luna turned her attention back to Clint, who was watching all this in terror and confusion.

She took a step forward, but stopped when he flinched.

"Are you going to kill me too?"

Luna's breath hitched. She paused for a second and realized that she might have looked like a psychopath with deadly powers.

"I didn't kill them." she replied calmly, "They only blacked out."

She rubbed her eyes and met his gaze, "I know this might seem…surreal, but I swear I'm not an assassin or something. I'm not going to hurt you. Or them. I just saw what happened and thought I− I thought I could help you, I guess."

Clint eyed her suspiciously, "Thanks, but I could've handled it perfectly on my own."

Luna snorted, "Yeah sure, if 'handling it perfectly' meant lying half-dead on the floor."

Clint glared at her and Luna glared back then blurted, "We need to get you to a hospital or something,"

"Nah. I'll pass."

Luna squinted her eyes, "You obviously have a dislocated shoulder which, by the way, is swelling even more while we're talking."

"And how would you know?" Clint raised an eyebrow.

Luna smirked, "I've been studying medicine for 5 years now."

Clint muttered something under his breath. He continued, "Well, I'm not going to a hospital and you can't force me to."

Luna rolled her eyes, "Actually, I can,"

She snapped her fingers and her smoke-like energy floated out of her hands. It slowly approached Clint, but before it could touch him, she flicked her hand and the smoke vanished.

Clint scratched the back of his neck, "Yeah…about that. WHAT THE FUCK?"

Luna simply waved her hand and replied, "Long story. Look, I can see that you don't trust people easily, but I'm only trying to help. If I wanted to kill you, I would've done that minutes ago."

Clint didn't budge. "I am not going to a hospital. I'm not exactly overly-fond with them."

"Then at least come with me. I'll pop your shoulder back in and disinfect your injuries."

Clint scoffed, "Yeah. No."

Luna raised her eyebrow. "It's either that or the hospital."

Clint glared at her for what seemed like hours then finally huffed out, "Fine. But I'll leave as soon as you're done."

"Finally," Luna breathed out and walked over to Clint to help him up, but as she approached him, she noticed how much his shoulder has swollen.

"Uhh…yeah. We might need to pop that in now. It's already damaged enough and the more we wait, the more it's gonna hurt," Luna said.

"Just get over with it."

"On the count of 3, okay. 1…2−"

Luna popped the shoulder back in and Clint let out a cry of pain.

"What happened to 3?" He asked shakily, drawing in deep breaths.

Luna shrugged, "People tend to tense up on the last number which makes it more painful."

"Does that mean I can leave now?" He asked.

"Nope. I still need to check for other injuries."

"Why do you even care? You don't even know my name."

"If I can help someone, I will. And my name's Luna."

Clint stared at her in confusion then shook his head. "Clint."

She helped him make his way outside the tent, but as they were leaving, she caught him glancing at his brother and mentor.

"Don't worry. They'll wake up after an hour or so….Unless you don't want them to?"

Clint shook his head, "I know they almost killed me, but I'd rather you just leave them like this."

Luna nodded and walked over to what she assumed was her car. It was still weird not knowing where she's going but still having the way to her 'house' engrained into her mind, not knowing which floor she lived on but unconsciously pressing the elevator button with the number 4 on it. It was as if somebody was controlling her actions. Somebody who's been doing this for years.

She stepped into her apartment, with an injured Clint beside her, and helped him onto the couch. For some MYSTERIOUS reason, a med kit was neatly placed on the table beside her. Walking to the kitchen, Luna opened her freezer and took out a pack of ice. She handed it to Clint, who gently pressed it onto his shoulder.

Luna opened the kit and took out the cotton swabs and disinfectants and started treating the cuts on his face.

"Soooo…Why were they beating you up?" Luna questioned bluntly and somewhat awkwardly.

"Long story."

"…This was much easier with Steve," Luna grumbled under her breath.

"Sorry, didn't catch that," Clint said.

"I said, do you work there? At the circus."

"Yeah…I'm an archer."

"Cool."

"And what exactly are you?"

"I….don't know," Luna chuckled, "All I know is that I somehow have…powers?" Luna lied effortlessly.

They awkwardly sat in silence as Luna disinfected the cuts. When she finished, she noticed blood bleeding into his shirt.

"You're bleeding. Take off your shirt."

Clint waggled his eyebrows at her.

Luna rolled her eyes. "Great. Another narcissist."

Clint scoffed. "Excuse me. There are plenty of ladies that would die to be in your place. Plus, what do you mean by another."

"First of all, not every female on this planet dreams of seeing your pudgy body. And second, you remind me of a friend of mine except he was a bit humbler than you," Luna said, thinking about Bucky.

"I am not pudgy, and I can't exactly move. I guess you missed the chance of seeing my glorious abs." Clint smirked.

"Don't worry, honey. I've got an idea." Luna disappeared into the kitchen and came back with a pair of scissors.

"You seem very desperate to see me shirtless, Luna."

"Please. I'd beg to differ," Luna scoffed.

She cut his shirt in half, revealing a long, bloody gash travelling from his chest to his abdomen. She wiped of the blood with a cloth and fumbled around the first-aid kit.

"This is going to hurt," Luna warned him, dampening a cotton ball with a disinfectant.

"Nothing I can't handle."

The second the cotton touched the cut, Clint jerked.

"Nothing you can't handle, my ass. Now don't move."

After an enormous amount of complaints from Clint, Luna treated the gash and bandaged his torso. She managed to find a sweatshirt for him to wear, but found him asleep on her couch before she could give it to him. Throwing a blanket over him, Luna stumbled into her room and dozed off.

She never thought Clint could be such a pain in the ass, but she wasn't complaining.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Luna found the sweatshirt gone and the blanket neatly folded on the couch with a note on top of it. She picked up the paper and all it said was 'thanks –Clint'.

She made herself a cup of tea and sat on the couch. Clint is obviously going to be harder to be closer to, and she has no idea how to do that. Steve and Bucky trusted her easily and so did Bruce, but Clint seemed a bit wary of her, which makes sense since he's seen her abilities. Steve and Bucky didn't know of her powers except before she 'died', and Bruce was only a child who thought this was normal. But even Clint's reaction was a tad too calm for her.

According to the comics she read about him, Clint had abusive parents and ran away with his brother, Barney, and joined the circus. The Swordsman learned of his extraordinary abilities in archery and offered to mentor him. Clint began to practice, developing his skill. He became one of the most successful performers, thus gaining his nickname, 'Hawkeye'.

Luna threw on some clothes and drove to the circus. Walking inside the gigantic tent, she found Clint hanging upside down by a rope and aiming at a target. And of course, he hit the center perfectly. He unknotted the rope and jumped down to the ground, preparing himself for another trick.

When he spotted her, his eyes widened with surprise. Jogging up to her, he pulled her aside.

"What are you doing here?" Clint hissed, making sure nobody followed them.

"I was bored. Oh, and something else. CLINT, WHATEVER YOUR FUCKING MIDDLE AND LAST NAMES ARE. ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? That gash has not been properly healed! It could start bleeding again or−" Luna exclaimed as she smacked the back of his head.

"Hey−He− OW! Calm down, Luna."

Luna crossed her arms.

"It's perfectly safe here," Clint said, arms stretched outwards.

Not a second later, a crash sounded from behind and a guy started running in circles with his back on fire. A group of people began chasing him with fire extinguishers.

Luna raised an eyebrow. "Perfectly safe, huh?"

Clint scratched the back of his head.

"Look, I'll leave you to your stunts if you promise you'll stop by, every day for a week, at my place. I only need check on the cut." Luna offered.

"Fine by me." Clint waved his hand dismissively. "Besides, why do you care so much?"

Luna shrugged. "Just trying to make some friends. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Nope."

"Now, how about you give me a tour around this marvelous place?" Luna asked.

Clint grinned, slinging his arm around her and began rambling about the place.

He showed her around, introduced her to some people, and even let her shoot a few arrows. Throughout the tour, Luna noticed that his brother and mentor were not in sight, but pushed the thought to the back of her head.

When the people at the circus announced a break, Clint took her outside and they sat down on a bench.

"You do this every day?" Luna asked.

"Yup," Clint nodded.

"So you live near this place, right?"

"Nah. We don't stay in one place too much, so I pretty much live in a tent,"

"What about when it rains? Isn't that hard to deal with," Luna frowned.

"Yeah, I guess. It can get tough sometimes, but they pay me a good amount of money, and I can't afford losing this job," Clint shrugged.

"Well, if you ever need a place to crash in. You're welcome to stay at my place."

− (In SpongeBob voice) Six Hours Later -

"I need a place to crash in."

Clint stood in her doorway soaking wet and dripping with water. Rain from outside started splattering into her house as Luna held her stomach while laughing her lungs out.

"It's not funny," Clint grumbled.

Luna just laughed harder, her eyes threatening to spill tears.

He pouted, looking like an angry −and very adorable− puppy.

She ushered him inside and offered him clothes which he declined.

"I have my own here," Clint said, pointing to his nearly-flooded bag.

"Yeah, sure. If you want to die of hyperthermia," Luna jested, pushing the pair of pajamas into his arms.

Once Clint changed his clothes, Luna offered him a cup of hot chocolate.

"I have a question. You obviously know I have…certain abilities, so how are you so calm about this."

Clint's lips quirked, "I work at a circus. We're all freaks there. I have to admit that I was terrified at first, but now that I'm sure you won't kill me, it doesn't bother me that much,"

Luna nodded. "And did you start working at the circus alone, or was someone else with you?" She asked, sitting beside him on the floor.

"My brother Barney. We used to be really close, but I…..don't see him much these days."

That was an understatement.

His brother wanted to kill him. How could Clint still defend him?

"…Was he one of the guys who beat you up?"

Clint nodded, staring quietly outside the window.

Luna didn't press any further so they both sat in silence, sipping on their hot chocolate and listening to the rain pounding on the window.

++=PAGE_BREAK\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/PAGE_BREAK=++

It had been one month. ONE FUCKING MONTH OF WAITING. Waiting for what exactly, you might ask. Well, that was exactly Luna's problem. Clint was at her place every day and they always had a blast, BUT that was it. In Steve and Bucky's timeline, Luna was helping the injured at war. In Bruce's, she was taking care of 4 year-old him. But in this time-line, absolutely nothing had happened, and Luna wouldn't have minded at all. In fact, she would've loved it; her comfortable apartment, Clint's presence, and the lack of college. HOWEVER, she was almost clawing at her skin at the mere idea that anything catastrophic might happen any second, so it was hard having fun before kindly reminding herself that she might die at any moment.

So there she was, on floor, wondering what the fuck she was supposed to do. Was she supposed to help Clint in something? They've been friends for a month now and it might not seem a lot, but to them it felt like a decade or so. (Probably because of the fact that Clint practically lived in her house.) Was she supposed to let him open up about his dark past?

But the only thing she had on her mind is the painful migraine that was about to crush her brain.

Resting her head on the couch behind her, Luna closed her eyes trying to ignore the pounding in her head. For a second, she was about to doze off, when Clint barged into her house.

"I'M HOME, HONEY!"

It was a mistake giving him the spare key to her apartment.

Luna groaned as she rolled on the floor, "Why do you always say that? We're not married, you know."

"Not married, YET. Plus, it's iconic. I have the chance, so I take it."

"Whatever, birdbrain," Luna shook her head as she buried her head into the carpet, sprawling her curly, chestnut hair.

"Is my little loony Luna sad? Do you want a sticker?" Clint cooed.

Luna glared at him, "First of all, I'm 24 and you're 19. Second of all, you just said we weren't married yet."

Clint rolled his eyes, "Hardy-har-har. You know I'm kidding. There's only one woman for me, and she actually appreciates my presence."

"Who? You're mom?"

The atmosphere shifted, radiating a sense of uneasiness

Luna internally face-palmed, but she knew not to convey any emotion as he still didn't about her knowledge about his past.

For a second, Clint's eyes darkened as he shifted his glance away from her.

Luna gulped, "I−I'm sorry. Did I say something wrong?"

Clint suddenly grinned, "Ha. That was a good one. I should've seen it coming."

Luna's eyed him sadly, "Clint….You do know that you can't always use humor as a coping mechanism."

Clint froze. "I…don't know what you're talking about."

"You might be able to trick the others, but not me. Clint….I know what you're doing to yourself…."

Clint clenched his jaw, as if it was the first time somebody had ever confronted him about it. It probably was.

"I don't know what you mean," Clint replied harshly.

Luna took a step towards him, but he backed away.

"Don't play stupid with me, Clint. It's self-destructive, what you're doing. And I'm sorry, but I can't watch my best friend slowly kill himself," Luna told him softly.

Clint tore his eyes away from her walked towards the door to leave. Luna ran to him and grabbed both his shoulders, her gaze piercing into his.

For a moment, she saw fear in his eyes but it was quickly replaced with an empty stare.

"Clint, stop. You're scaring me. I'm only trying to help."

Clint looked down at his hands, his eyes red.

"C−Clint? A− Are you okay?" Luna asked, worry tugging at the corner of her eyes. She placed her hand under his chin and lifted it up to meet his eyes.

Clint let out a sob, his body shaking.

Luna hesitantly wrapped her arms around him, shocked by his sudden outburst. Drawing her in tighter, Clint buried her face into his shoulder. She didn't know what to say, or if she was supposed to say something. She probably couldn't anyways.

Clint clung onto her as he cried his heart out, searching for comfort (that he probably hadn't ever received from the day he was born). It changed Luna's perspective about him. Clint, who always known as 'the funny one', was hiding all his pain behind a wall of humor. The lack of comfort and love in his past would usually turn a person cold and heartless, but Clint bottled it all up and forced a smile on his face. Confronting him about his past tore down his façade, revealing a broken boy who tried to glue himself back with jokes and laughter.

Clint's sobs eventually died out and his shoulders stopped shaking, but he still hadn't unattached himself from her. He was embarrassed.

"I'm sorry. I ruined your shirt," Clint mumbled, his voice muffled.

"Don't be ridiculous," Luna replied gently.

Clint untangled himself from her, "I'm sorry for bothering you. I'll see you later."

He grabbed his jacket and ran out of the apartment, feeling humiliated.

Perplexed by his actions, Luna chased after him, stepping out in the cold and heavy rain that was pouring on them. She scanned the streets, looking for his familiar face and ran as fast as she could, shouting out his name. She knew that if she couldn't find him now, she'd never see him again. She was slightly taken aback by his sudden outburst but was even more stunned when he unceremoniously left her apartment. Snapping out of her thoughts, she shook her head as she aimlessly ran across the streets.

Her heart leapt when she spotted him crossing the road. Jogging up to him, Luna caught his arm and turned him around.

They both stood there, in the middle of the street and under the rain, panting from all the running. Clint's eyes, still brimmed with tears, met hers. His blond hair was matted into his head, his nose and cheeks were red, and his body was shaking.

Luna was worried about him. She's never seen this side of him. So small. So vulnerable.

"Clint, what's wrong? Just tell me, please." Luna pleaded, grabbing his hand.

"It's okay. I understand. You can leave. They all do." Clint murmured, shrugging off her hand, oblivious to the confusion Luna was feeling as he continued talking; lost in his own thoughts and memories.

"My father and I…didn't get along, and my mother didn't bat an eye on us− me and my brother. So, when things started turning….worse, I ran away with Barney." Clint explained.

"We joined the circus," he continued," but then something went wrong. I− I don't know if I did something or something happened to him. He started acting weird and distant and I don't know what the fuck came over him the night you found me." Clint rambled. "I literally fucked up all my chances and now I have nothing and−" He cut himself off as he ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

"I don't know what to do and I'm sorry I wasted your time. You're probably bored of me now and just going to leave−"

"W−What. No. I won't leave. Why would I do that?"

Clint frowned in confusion, "I…I−W−What? I−I'm a mess. I th− I thought…."

"You idiot, we're all messed up here. I would never leave." Luna sniffled.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me and−" Clint started, but was cut off by Luna.

"No. Don't apologize. It's fine," Luna shook her head, a small smile playing on her lips.

They glanced at each other then started chuckling.

"Come on, let's go home before we get sick," Luna giggled.

Suddenly a horn blared behind them, startling both of them as they turned around only to see a large truck speeding right at them with no intention of stopping. Clint and Luna's eyes widened in fear as they both froze in terror, and just when the truck was about to run them over, Luna finally snapped to her senses and shoved Clint out of the way.

The truck slammed into Luna, sending her to the other side of the road. Rolling onto the pavement, Luna screamed as she felt her ribs snap. Clint ran to her, shouting out her name. He fell onto his knees beside her, cradling her head in his lap.

" ! NONONONONONO! LUNA. PLEASE! DON'T GO! I−I…" Clint begged, tears cascading down his cheeks.

Luna's eyes fluttered open as she placed her hand on his cheek, wiping away the tears. "It's alright, Clint. Everything's fi−" Luna mumbled, but stopped when she began coughing.

Clint's heart raced faster, "Luna. Y−You're cou− coughing out b..blood. W−What do I do?"

Luna smiled softly, "Nothing. J−Just stay with me."

"L−Luna, please. Don't leave m−me alone," Clint sobbed.

Luna gasped, struggling for breath. "C−Clint?"

"Y−Yeah."

"Pr…Promise me that y−you won't bl−blame yourself for th….for this." Luna stammered, heaving.

"I−I… I promise," Clint trembled.

"Good. I'll see you soon, Clint." Luna whispered, ruffling his hair.

She wheezed, taking in her last breath as she slumped lifelessly on the road.

"NO! NO. COME BACK. I−I… I can't do this without you," Clint cried, brushing her hair from her face.

"You said you would never leave," he whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Luna.

.

.

.

.

 _"_ _Clint, what's wrong? Just tell me, please."_

 _"_ _It's okay. I understand. You can leave. They all do."_

 _"_ _You idiot, we're all messed up here. I would never leave."_

 _"_ _L−Luna, please. Don't leave m−me alone."_

 _"_ _I'll see you soon, Clint."_

 _"_ _You said you would never leave."_

Breathe in.

.

.

.

Breathe out.

.

.

.

Luna drew in some shaky breaths as she slowly rocked herself back and forth. Everything was spinning and her head felt so heavy but at the same time she also felt light-headed. She could only hear and feel her heart banging, as needles of pain stabbed their way into her head. The light was too bright, the floor was too hot, the room was too suffocated, the thoughts were too loud. She couldn't breathe.

She hasn't had a panic attack since….well too long to remember.

Tears leaked from her eyes as she rested her head on the wall behind her.

Breathe in.

.

.

.

Breathe out.

.

.

.

Luna let out a muffled sob as she grabbed her hair in frustration. Heartbeat raced too quick, blood pounded too loud, breaths taken too short, sweat dripped too much. She hated it. She hated it and wanted it to stop. The panic attack or the whole dying thing? Maybe both. She squeezed her eyes shut, but a few tears still managing to escape, and flinched when a hand touched her shoulder. Luna's bloodshot eyes stared back at a red-headed girl. The stranger lifted her up and pointed at the sink, implying that Luna should wash her face. Luna splattered water on her face as she fell in deep thought. Her heartbeat was still too fast to her liking, but all her attention was focused on where the fuck she was. She cocked her head to the side as she glanced back at the girl. She seemed too familiar.

"Luna, we need to leave. Now. Unless you want to get caught by Madame B." The girl whispered urgently.

Luna frowned. Madame B.?

Get caught?

WAIT!

Oh nonononononono ononononononononononononononono.

This is gonna be a fucking nightmare.

Oh god please don't let it be. Don't let it be.

WAS SHE IN THE FUCKING RED ROOM?

And how the hell did Natasha know her name. Was she a student here? Did she replace somebody?

Luna felt Natasha grab her arm as she burned her eyes into Luna's. "What are you doing? We need to go. Now."

"I-I… what. I don't understand. What's going on?" Luna responded.

Natasha's eye widened as she checked Luna up and down.

"Luna, did something happen to you? You know what they do if there's anything wrong with us, right? This isn't the time for any games."

"I don't know what you're talking about. How do you….How do you know me?" Luna stammered.

Natasha took a sharp intake of breath, "Luna, did you hit your head or something−"

"Well hello, young ladies," greeted a woman. She had an extremely tense face, and a small fake smile that played on her thin lips, "May I receive an explanation for your actions? I expected more from you, Natasha. You too, Luna."

Neither of them responded and glued their gazes to the floor.

"We cannot afford this type of behavior. You shall fight. In the main hall. Now."

Luna's vision faltered for a second as she proceeded to process the words coming out of the woman's mouth.

Fight.

Luna Black, who does not have any experience in fighting, is going to combat the Black fucking Widow.

Luna was actually contemplating the thought of killing herself.

Luna's eyes burned with tears as she and Natasha quietly stepped into the hall which was filled with young girls of various heights and sizes.

Natasha was nervous but she'd never show it. Luna was not the person she'd ever thought she would be fighting. They had been the closest anybody could be in that place, maybe not exactly friends, but they weren't really eager to rip each other's heads off. Of course, Luna didn't know that. Thoughts raced into Natasha's head. Why was Luna acting this way? Was she doing it to avoid the graduating ceremony? Did she actually lose her memory? Does she still know how to fight?

Both girls stood in the middle of the room, muting out whatever that wretched woman was saying. Luna was fucking terrified. What actual shit was she supposed to do? Are the Nornir going to bless her with the power of a Soviet Union spy in a nanosecond? They better. Luna was not looking forward to have her neck snapped by Natasha's bare hands.

Luna stumbled a few steps backwards, blocking her thoughts when a rush of confidence overthrew her. She blinked several times, trying to figure out what just happened. She looked around but nobody was paying attention to her. Was that a sign from the Nornir? What did they do to her? Why does this sound like a cringey fanfiction? (Because it is.)

"Fighting stances, ladies," the woman ordered.

They both took their positions and stared at each other. None of them wanted to do this. Are they actually going to do this?

"Begin."

They both hesitated a second before leaping at each other.

Ducking when Natasha threw a punch at her, Luna felt a surge of adrenaline rush through her veins telling her to runrunrunrunrunrunrunrunrunrunrunrunrun but she gritted her teeth, and fought against it.

Duck, punch, roundhouse, block, uppercut.

All her actions were purely muscle memory, as if she's been training for years. Neither of them seemed to have the upper hand and kept throwing out perfectly strategized punches at each other.

Hook, dodge, front kick, block, punch, punch, punch, punch.

Luna dodged a kick, then swiped under Natasha's legs, but she jumped away.

Luna felt like she was cheating. Natasha has been training to do this all her life, and the Luna just pops out of nowhere, replaces her friend, and obtains the skills of a professional assassin.

No seriously, she was going to have a long fucking talk with those 3 creatures.

It felt like hours but only minutes passed by. Luna started believing in whatever the hell took over her and allowed it to do its thing. Her attack grew stronger and fiercer, pushing Natasha to the side of the room. She snarled as she viciously attacked her, forcing her to back away, but then she caught a flash of fear in Natasha's eyes and stopped. What the fuck was she doing? What the hell was she even thinking?

Her sudden distraction left her vulnerable, allowing Natasha to kick her which sent Luna to the other side of the room. Groaning, she rolled off the ground and lifted herself up only to be met with a kick, straight to her face. Blood gushed from her nose and lips as Luna yelped in pain. Natasha, however, didn't bat an eye and kicked her in the stomach. Bursts of pain exploded from Luna's abdomen, bringing tears to her eyes. Yet, Natasha still continued. It was what they've been training for years now.

Show no mercy.

It hurt so fucking much to the point where Luna couldn't stand up anymore.

Natasha dug her foot on top of Luna's chest, anchoring her to the ground, and went in for the last strike only to hesitate and stop. As much as how the Red Room corrupted her, she still had a tiny human side to her. She has hurt other people before, but she couldn't do it to Luna, and not only was she torturing the girl, but she was also torturing herself.

"Why have you stopped?" Madame B. questioned, lifting an eyebrow.

Natasha didn't answer.

"We call you Black Widow for a reason. Relations with other beings weaken you. You must cut all ties," the woman commented, pursing her lips, "take this," she said, handing her a gun, "and kill her."

.

.

Luna's blood froze.

NONONONONONONONONONO. Not again. Not again. She didn't want this. Any of this. Fuck the Nornir.

Dying did not simply just hurt, it was torture, agony. It caused every cell in her body to rip itself shred by shred, every muscle to burn in flames of pain, every bone to protest against it all. She just went through it less than 2 hours ago. What the fuck was wrong with those creatures.

They said she'll be 'saving them'.

They said she'll be 'helping them'.

Hell, she didn't even get to know Natasha and she was about to put a bullet in her head.

"No. NO. Don't do this. I-I'll be better. I'll train harder. I…I'll stop talking to her. Please," but the words died on Luna's lips as she saw Natasha's glassy, fear-ridden eyes. She was petrified as shit. The both of them.

Natasha shakily raised the gun, pointing it at Luna's head. Whatever Madame B. was saying was drowned by her thoughts and heartbeat. Her first kill was going to be her only…her only friend. Her only friend that couldn't remember her.

Luna's red-rimmed eyes gazed at her, filled with tears and fear. Natasha's hand grew heavier every second she stalled to pull the trigger.

Luna took in a large breath, nodding her head. Then, telepathically, assured Natasha with her words.

Luna didn't know what she was doing. She was unconsciously using the one ability she couldn't figure out how to use; telepathy.

"It's fine. J-Just do it. I won't blame you."

Natasha's eyes widened for a second as Luna's voice echoed in her mind, but also because Luna was assuring her that she was okay with it. That she wouldn't blame her. That she wouldn't hold a grudge.

"C'mon, Nat. It's alright."

Natasha tightened her grip on the gun, and as if it were all in slow motion, squeezed the trigger. The bullet cut through the air, driving itself in Luna's skull. A quick, painless death.

Luna swore she saw Natasha mouthing 'I'm sorry' before the bullet pierced her, and then slumped on the floor.

Dead.


	8. Chapter 8

yeah yeah. I know its been a month, and this might be a very forced chapter but I still have great plans for this story so don't worry, this won't be abandoned.

* * *

.

.

.

 _"_ _Luna, we need to leave. Now. Unless you want to get caught by Madame B."_

 _"_ _I-I… what. I don't understand. What's going on?"_

 _"_ _We cannot afford this type of behavior. You shall fight. In the main hall. Now."_

 _"_ _We call you Black Widow for a reason. Relations with other beings weaken you. You must cut all ties."_

 _"_ _Kill her."_

 _"_ _C'mon, Nat. It's alright."_

 _"_ _That is enough. We must wake her immediately."_

 _"_ _She is not even on the brink of regaining her consciousness."_

 _"_ _Then what do you suggest. We do not have all the time."_

 _"_ _Very well. Wake her up."_

Luna's eyes fluttered open and yawned tiredly as she got up on her feet. She blinked a few times, taking in her surroundings, still trying to remember what just happened. She did a mental double-take when she realized that she was in the place where it all had begun. Where she thought she would be living her dream, but turned out to be a nightmare. Luna turned around to see the Nornir standing calmly.

Fury overtook her as all the bad memories came, flooding her mind. She marched towards them, howling, "What the FUCK was THAT all about, huh? YOU told ME that I was going to HELP them. To give them a PUSH towards their RIGHTFUL DESTINIES. TO STOP THE FUCKING WAR. YOU DIDN'T MENTION ANYTHING ABOUT ME DYING. NEVERMIND ME DYING, WHAT ABOUT THEM? DO YOU THINK THEY'LL JUST LIVE HAPPILY AFTER THEY'VE WATCHED ME DIE!" Luna shouted with raging anger, pointing her finger at them in accusation as tears of frustration stung her eyes.

"You could've at least made the deaths painless," she whispered, furiously wiping away the tears.

The Nornir simply rolled their eyes, completely not giving a single shit about her outburst.

"Have you finished throwing your tantrum?" Veroandi asked, a lazed expression on her face. Luna only glared, giving her no response.

Uror began talking in a monotone voice, "Sacrifices must be made for the greater good. Your 'deaths' will have a greater impact on them, thus creating a more trusted bond. This must be made so that, during the war, they would deem you trust-worthy enough."

"You don't give a fuck about them, do you? You just want the universe to go your, and only your, way," Luna chuckled bitterly, "Do you think it is okay to break people who are already in pieces. What about Steve and Bucky, huh? I was THEIR FRIEND! BRUCE WAS AN ABUSED CHILD! CLINT WAS ABANDONED BY HIS PARENTS AND BROTHER, AND NOW HE'S ALONE. NATASHA DIDN'T HAVE TO KILL ME. SHE'S ONLY A TEENAGER. This. Is. Not. Helping. You are only making things worse." Luna gritted her teeth, practically spitting out her words.

Skuld raised an eyebrow, "We have informed you sooner that you must gain their trust. We did not force you to build emotional relationships with them. You have gotten yourself extremely attached, and you will pay the price alone."

Luna stared blankly before giving them a murderous look, "Oh really, you expect me to raise Bruce, a kid, without the use of emotions. To become friends with Steve, Bucky, and Clint without caring about them. I didn't even get to talk to Natasha. You literally forced me to take the place of her old friend and then made the poor girl kill me. You are not empathetic. You call me stupid and naïve when it's actually you who don't understand the basic concept of trust. Trust is based on relationships and feelings, so how the fuck do you expect them to trust me without any sentiments." Luna shakily drew out a breath and kept a neutral, dead expression.

Uror, Skuld, and Veroandi gave her an unimpressed look then flicked their hands simultaneously. A breeze played around Luna as everything around her began turning hazy.

Veroandi smirked, "Farewell, we will meet again. We've only summoned you to congratulate you on your achievements. You still have a lot of 'trust-gaining' to do."

Luna flipped them off sluggishly, then disappeared.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"QUICK! RUN!"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER. LEAVE IT!"

"MY SON! HAS ANYBODY SEEN MY SON?"

Shouts of terror woke Luna from her 'sleep' and hoards of people shoved and pushed to run far away. Luna, frightened, stood up and frantically looked around. She was in a building full of citizens pouring out of the doors, leaving with hurriedly packed-up bags. She ran to a window to see burning buildings, screaming women, crying children, and the smoke-filled sky echoing the sounds of gunshots. Luna got herself stuck in the middle of a war. Except she didn't know where she was, but she did hear them speak English. Luna squinted her eyes in confusion and strings of curse words (mostly directed at the Nornir) came up in her mind but she snapped out of her daze when she realized she needed to get out of here.

She blended in with the petrified families and walked along with them. Standing in the same spot for minutes, Luna knew she won't be leaving anytime soon, so she decided to look for another way out. Jogging down the corridors and passing by the doors of apartments, Luna couldn't find any other exit. As she was sprinting back to the staircase, which was piling up even more, Luna stopped abruptly when she heard soft cries coming from an apartment. Door creaking open, Luna sneaked into the house, silently following the sobs. When she walked in a room, she found two kids hugging each other in a corner with tears dripping down their chins.

Luna slowly edged towards them and started calming them down. "Hey. Hey. It's alright. You don't ne−" Luna frowned incredulously and cleared her throat, "eed to cry…" Yup. She wasn't hallucinating. Unless her hidden talent was being fluent in Russian, Luna started babbling in a thick accent without even thinking about it. Honestly, she's been through weirder things that the Nornir did to her, so it didn't bother her as much as other scenarios. It was just weird thinking in English then having the actual words come out in Russian.

"You don't need to cry, ok? I'll get you out of here. I promise," Luna continued, "But first, I need you to tell me what your names are."

The boy ducked his head and didn't reply, but the girl took in a breath and responded, "I'm Wanda. This is my brother Pietro."

Luna smiled weakly. Great.

.

.

Wait.

Didn't they stay trapped in a building for two days straight?

The minute the thought crossed her mind, Luna heard bombs going off nearby.

Well, fuck.

* * *

As much as how I hated my writing, I still hope you like this chapter. All your comments and ideas are appreciated. And I have another fanfiction out. its called Steve's Hope, so you can check it out if you guys want.

See you guys (hopefully) after a week or 2.


	9. AN

Hey Guysssss,

Sorry, this isn't a chapter HOWEVER it is an apology. It's been almost 3 months since I've updated and I'm really sorry but I guess it's been hard finding motivation not only to write this but to do anything in general. School just sucks the energy out of me. FEAR NOT THOUGH, I am NEVER abandoning this and I actually have 3 quarters of the next chapter written up and I re-edited some of the previous chapters (But still didn't upload the re-edits). I know it's not an excuse guys but just bear with me XD. I hope you guys are doing well and not killing yourselves for every time the Avengers 4 trailer is delayed (rumors say its officially released on Friday but idk). Wish you good luck on anything or everything .

-Suckerforavengers.


End file.
